Cross My Heart
by Bleached-Shadows
Summary: "Deep in my heart, I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened that you'll slip away."
1. Scene 1

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for taking the time to look at my humble lil' ol' fanfic. *Curtsies* This one does have a bit of an explanation to it, though. It begins sortly after the end of Secret Vampire and continues on to the end of the series through the veiwpoint of several OCs, the main one being Cora Blackwell. It's basically a way to show what was going on with many of the individual soulmate couples after their own stories ended (and occasionaly, as you may notice in this chapter, _before_ some of their stories began) all while introducing a few new characters to the mix. All of the soulmates from the original series are present and will remain paired accordingly. Also, the quote used as this story's summary is from Madonna, but will play an important role later on.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the NightWorld Series, nor the comedic genius neccessary to make this disclaimer witty. Woe is me~ ;_;**

* * *

Sunlight filtered in brightly through the windows lining the right side of the hall that Cora found herself briskly walking down. Soft, red velvet curtains framed each of the windows while a beautifully patterned rug muffled her purposeful footsteps. She eyed several familiar paintings as she continued her journey through the spacious Las Vegas mansion, white lab coat billowing gently behind her. She passed a number of doors before finally reaching her destination. Her hand hesitated a moment over the door knob. Lupe had rushed into her room early that morning to tell her that Thierry had returned empty-handed and broken-hearted… again. The female werewolf's distraut expression was more that enough to let her know how upset he probably was right now. _This has to be handled delicately_, she told herself, taking a quick, reassuring breath before turning the knob and softly opening the door.

The room was very dark, the only light coming from the hallway behind her. She silently thanked the heavens for her vampire-heightened senses, particularly her eyesight. The floor of the study was littered with maps and various other papers and documents. Books lay scattered around the room in every manner imaginable. She stepped in and began to make her way to the large oak desk (which was ornately carved with dozens of roses) at the opposite end of the room, stepping carefully so as to not disturb any of the things scattered haphazardly on the floor. She finally reached the desk and stared intently at the leather chair that sat behind it. The chair was turned to face the large bay window whose curtains were currently closed behind the desk.

"Please tell me this isn't how you're planning to spend the rest of your day." She said, highly concerned. When this was met with silence, Cora just sighed. Years of experience told her this wasn't going to be easy, but she could hope, couldn't she?

"Thierry," she said calmly, crossing her arms, "as a liscenced physician and, more importantly, as your friend, I can't just let you sit here and sulk. It won't do anyone, yourself included, any good mentally or physically."

Again, the other vampire made no attempt to respond. Cora felt her gaze soften a bit. She smoothed the back of her lab coat before sitting in one of the plush chairs placed in front of the sturdy, wooden desk.

"So, I take it there was no sign of her?"

The question hung in the air for a moment before Thierry finally turned his chair around to face her. He met Cora's concerned gaze with his own briefly before shifting his eyes to stare blankly at something behind her. She could feel her own expression grow even more worried as she took in his appearance. He looked exhausted, hair gently mussed and his ancient, knowing eyes as dark and endlessly sad as she had ever seen them. She fingered one of the rings on her hand worriedly.

"We scoured the entire continental West coast," he began, voice barely above a whisper, "and found absolutely nothing. Not even a trace of her." He winced a bit. "I was so sure…that we would find her this time…" She watched his knuckles turn even whiter as he balled them into fists on top of his desk.

Cora felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. It wasn't difficult to see how much he loved Hana, how desperately he wanted his soulmate to be with him now. Thierry may have been the Lord of the Night World, but he was far from invincible. Since she had first met him, she realized Thierry wasn't the sort to keep his emotions in check. Outbursts like this were common. To be expected. She lightly placed her pale hand on top of his own tightly fisted ones.

"I know." She said, trying her best to comfort him. "But just because you didn't find her this time doesn't mean that she's not out there. You can't stop searching now, Thierry," he stared at her, realization flickering in his dark gaze, "because when you give up on yourself, you give up on Hana, and it makes the rest of us begin to lose hope. So _please_," she finished, searching his face desperately, "don't give up yet."

Thierry blinked in surprise for a few seconds before a small smile flickered over his handsome features. He nodded a bit, before standing up and turning to face the closed curtains. He quickly pulled them apart and allowed the bright midday sun to flood the formerly dark and dismal room. He then walked out from behind his desk and gave the still-seated Cora a quick, lightly-teasing bow.

"It would seem that I'm in your debt once again." He smiled again, though it didn't quite reach his eternally sad eyes, and held out his hand to help her out of her seat.

Cora shook her head in wonder and amusement at this sudden shift in mood, but she took his offered hand and stood.

"Just promise you'll introduce me, and we'll be even. I can't wait to meet her." She said, smiling earnestly. He nodded in agreement.

"Of course I will. What would I do without you to keep me level-headed and on task?"

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes a bit, shrugging off the praise. "I'm sure you'd get on perfectly fine without me. You did for hundreds of years before I came along, correct?" She looked past Thierry at the large clock on wall and smirked. "Speaking of which, you have a meeting with several potential Circle Daybreak members in about 20 minutes."

Thierry's expression turned so alarmed that Cora had to bite back a small giggle.

"Calm down," she said patting his upper arm, still trying not to laugh at him as he went into a full-out panic-mode which resembled that of a frightened rabbit, "I'll keep them busy until you've washed up and changed."

He nodded his thanks and hurried from his study to get ready. Cora looked after him as he left with a fond smile on her face. She placed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and began to make her way back to the door until a violent coughing fit overtook her. She covered her mouth with her hand as the force of the coughs caused her body to shudder harshly. The coughing began to die down quickly as it had come. She pulled the hand away from her face. Time seemed to slow immensely as her mind registered just what she was seeing. _No…No, it can't-! _But the proof, the dark crimson blood staining the palm of her pale hand, was undeniable. She felt her eyes stretch wide in terror as she bit back a harsh scream.

* * *

**So...Love it? Hate it? Be sure to send me a review if you have any comments, questions, concerns~ Thanks again for reading! ^_^**


	2. Scene 2

**Gah! (=O=);; I really wanted to make this chapter longer (because I already have certain things planned out) but real life is being a pain so I haven't had as much time to work on this as I would like. Please accept this humble author's apologies. -Bows- I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have an equally awesome New Year~ ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightworld Series. That would be a woman by name of L . J . Smith. I envy her for that...**

* * *

Cora looked searchingly into the mirror fixed above the bathroom sink, hardened tawny eyes staring fixatedly back through her reflection. Water still ran freely from the faucet, washing away all evidence of the events that had taken place there several moments before. The blood had been easily removed from her face and hands, but her lab coat hadn't been quite so lucky. Cora sighed disappointedly as she examined one of its blood-splattered sleeves. _Oh well…_ she thought simply, draping the ruined coat over her arm and turning off the faucet with her free hand before quietly exiting the small downstairs bathroom.

Her mind wandered aimlessly as she made the familiar journey to the front of mansion. It's _been quite a while since I've had a coughing fit that bad,_ the vampire mused simply.

She had just reached the entrance of the mansion's front living room when Cora noticed a black-clad figure standing stiffly beside the front door in the main entryway. Her mind cleared and a smirk played across her lips.

"Nilsson! Just the man I needed to see." She called out brightly, waving towards the man currently on guard duty. Cora's smirk widened when she noticed him twitch slightly before turning in her direction. _Poor thing, I probably tease him too much; but his reactions are always so funny…Ah, I really am the worst, aren't I?_

"Ms. Cora." He greeted formally before adjusting his sunglasses. _Why he feels the need to wear those indoors is beyond me, _she thought to herself dryly.

"Be a dear and have this properly disposed of, would you?" Cora questioned cheerfully as she reached out to hand him the bloodied lab coat. She watched curiously, bright smile still in place, as the brunette bodyguard examined it with one dark eyebrow firmly raised. Nilsson finally responded with a firm nod of his head.

"Of course; consider it done." He said finally, voice betraying nothing.

"That's a love." Cora replied, reaching up to pat him lightly on the cheek. She spun around on her heel and began to walk back towards the living room. "Ah, and one more thing, Nilsson," she paused to look at him over her shoulder, "as per usual, this is to be kept our little secret."

"Understood." He responded with another nod.

She smiled contentedly, returning the nod, before quickly walking away.

Cora flopped down unceremoniously onto one of the stylish couches furnishing the spacious living room. Her legs were draped over the couch's arm and her gaze was fixed blankly upon the ceiling. She stayed like this for several long moments before turning her head to stare at the grandfather clock across the room. _10:53…I still have a few minutes until they arrive for the meeting…_She heaved a loud sigh and slowly sat up. Cora tucked a fly-away strand of auburn hair behind her ear, smoothed out some of the wrinkles on her white blouse, and straightened her light grey vest. She stood and stretched her arms high above her head. _Okay,_ she thought, trying to take on a more professional air_, here goes nothing._

Just as she thought this, a younger blond girl walked into the room.

"Miss," the girl addressed Cora with a heavy southern drawl, "Mr. James Rasmussen and Ms. Poppy North are here for their meetin' with Mr. Thierry."

"Of course; thank you, Mariah. Please send them in."

* * *

**Psh, fail cliffhanger is fail..."OTL **

**As for Cora's outfit, it looks something like this, but with grey slacks: h tt p : / /w ww . kabo odle . com / reviews / incede-balloon-sleeve-blouse-w- vest-gray(remove spaces to view). **

**So what do you think? Feel free to send me a review with any comments, questions, or concerns~ Thanks so much for reading! :'D**

**Also, thanks to Nightgirl25 for reviewing! As for your question: all will be revealed in good time~ X'3**


End file.
